Dark Dancer
by Anne399
Summary: Damian finds his life mate and takes her to the Carpathian mountains after a car crash kills her last surviving family member.
1. Prolouge, Chapter One

A/N: I don't own the Carpathians, I didn't create them, that would be the fantastic Christine Feehan. I am just playing around in her creation, I hope you all like it.

Prologue

Six year old Kailey was sitting in class listening to the conversations around her. There were so many, she had a hard time sorting them all out. She latched onto one to see if it would help to concentrate on just one thread of the whole jumble in her mind. "Look at her, she thinks that she's the prettiest girl, with her pink ribbons in her hair. She doesn't know that they're stupid looking!" Kailey turned to the little girl who was talking to her, "My ribbons aren't stupid and you're being mean!" "Kailey Elizabeth! What are you getting mad at Lexie for? She didn't say anything about your ribbons." The teacher scolded when she heard the outburst. The children were coloring pictures and it had been quiet except for the sounds of coloring until Kailey's outburst. Kailey just looked at her wondering what happened. She could have sworn she heard the girl say those mean things to her. "I'm sorry Ms Hamilton, I thought I heard her…" Ms Hamilton knelt down in front of Kailey "Honey, we'll talk about this when your mommy picks you up after school. Continue drawing for now." Smiling, she smoothed a hand down her hair. "I think your ribbons are very pretty, by the way."

During nap time, Kailey dreamed of her wolf again. He had silver fur with emerald green eyes. He always came to her in her dreams. He was her best friend, someone she told all her problems to. No words were spoken, but she understood what he wanted to communicate to her. "What's the matter little angel? Why are you so sad today, this is your first day of school, you were so excited last night about it." The wolf nuzzled her chin in her dream. Kailey sighed and hugged the wolf tightly. "A girl said mean things to me today, but everyone acts like no one said anything. I hear so many things that my head hurts. I'm scared, no one seems to hear what I hear." "Little angel, don't be scared. I'm here for you. Do you remember last night when you were playing with the soap bubbles in the bath tub?" At her nod the wolf continued. "Picture a big soap bubble in your mind, one that won't pop. Tell it to keep all the voices out and let me know if it helps." Kailey jerked away from the wolf, her eyes wide with fright. "But how will I hear you! I don't want to lose you! I love you!" The wolf nuzzled her again. "You won't my angel. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. Just dream of me and I'll be there." Wiping her tears, she nodded. "Go to sleep little one, you've had a tough day." Kailey fell into a dreamless sleep until the teacher woke the children to go home.

When Kailey woke up, her Mom had already talked to the teacher. Kailey smiled at her Mom when she saw her. "Mom! My wolf was right, I don't hear them anymore!" Her mom just sighed and hugged her daughter, wondering when she would grow out of her imaginary wolf friend. Apologizing to the teacher, she took her daughter's hand and walked her home.

Eight years later

Kailey couldn't contain her happiness. It bubbled up into a laugh. Her mom turned her head and looked at her. "Honey, you did great tonight! I thought you were the prettiest ballerina in the whole show." Kailey felt great about the performance tonight. Everything went perfectly, no mishaps. After eight years of studying ballet, she didn't think she'd find anything she loved as much as the joy of dancing. She smiled at her mom and took a moment to look at her. They were stopped at a red light, waiting for it to turn green. She took in her Mom's sparkling eyes, the smile on her lips. She looked like an angel with a halo of light around her head. She had a quick flash of panic as the light around her mom's head grew brighter and larger, then she didn't feel anything else after the oncoming SUV crashed into them on the driver's side. She didn't see anything else after that first chaotic flash of the accident. The force of the crash, the impact of her head hitting the window caused her to lose consciousness.

Chapter One

Kailey was lying in a bed of soft leaves in the jungle; her wolf was snuggled next to her. She reached up and stroked the smooth, silky silver fur. Her wolf opened his eyes to slits and looked at her. "Little Angel, are you ready to wake up yet? We've been here for awhile." Kailey just shook her head no and continued to stoke the wolf. He tried again. "Angel, the pretty nurse is worried about you. I'm worried about you. Won't you wake up for me, please?" Again she shook her head no. "I don't have anything to wake up to wolf. I hear them talking, my Mom is gone, my Dad is gone, I have no one to wake up to. I just want to lay here with you and watch the sun shine down through the trees. Please don't ask me to wake up." The hand she was stroking him with tightened before she got herself under control again. "You're wrong Little Angel. I'm here for you. I'm not always a wolf you know. We've talked about this before. I'm coming to you tonight to see you at the hospital. I'll prove to them all that you have someone to go home to, someone that you belong to." Kailey sighed and hugged her wolf.

"I know, I just don't know if I can handle waking up. My legs are ruined, you heard the doctor. What if you can't convince them that I belong to you? What if they take me away and put me in some horrible place for lost little girls?" The wolf licked her face gently, comfortingly. "It will be alright, Angel. Trust me little one, I'm here for you. Remember everything I told you, you have to remember and play along for the doctors. I'm coming tonight won't you please wake up now? Kailey looked into his emerald eyes. Seeing the pain in them, the pain she was causing him, she relented and kissed his head before she opened her eyes.

Swimming through a thick layer of sleep, Kailey opened her eyes to the bright hospital light in her room. Immediately, she thought of a bubble, to keep all the surrounding people's thoughts from her mind. She looked around the room after her eyes adjusted to the light, a pretty blonde nurse had her back turned and was adjusting her IV. She smiled at her when she turned back around. "I see you finally decided to wake up, Kailey. Hi, I'm Becca." Just then, a tall man with emerald green eyes strolled through the door and walked to her bedside. "Kailey, I'm glad to see you are wake. I have come to take you home with me when the doctor says you are ready." He smiled and reached for her hand, rubbing it against his face. Kailey smiled up into the eyes of her wolf.

Three Months Later

Damian cradled Kailey in his arms as he walked through the forest, pausing here and there as Kailey pointed at clusters of wildflowers. They were in the Carpathian Mountains heading to Gabriel's and Francesca's house. He cradled her closer as he thought about the six weeks she stayed in the hospital, with him by her side as much as possible. After her release, he healed her legs as much as he was able to, but still, she couldn't walk without aid. He was eager to have Gregori heal her. He knew she felt the loss acutely. He tried to help her as much as possible, but knew she would not truly be herself until her legs were restored to normal. Her enormous joy at life, her exuberance, was gone, and in its place was a shallow comparison.

A tall, slender woman with midnight black hair and a tall, muscular man with long black flowing hair walked out of the house and waited on the porch for them. Kailey looked up at them and quickly turned her head into his shoulder. "Little Angel, it is okay, this is Gabriel and Francesca." She slowly turned her head and peeked at the couple. They smiled at her, trying not to frighten her. Just then, the door opened up and a girl of sixteen came out in a rush. She brushed back her dark reddish hair before smiling at Kailey. "Sorry, I was cleaning a mess up in the kitchen, I'm Skylar."

Damian started up the porch steps and Gabriel opened the door for them. Placing Kailey on the couch and covering her with a blanket, he gave room for Francesca to fuss over her. "Kailey welcome to our home. I hope you aren't too tired from the trip." Kailey nodded no and looked around her. Her eyes caught the stained glass window and she immediately felt at peace. Reaching up, she grasped Damien's large hand in her smaller one, needing to reassure her that he wasn't leaving her with these strangers. Catching her thoughts, Damien bent down and whispered in her ear "I'm here for you little one, I'll never leave you." He placed a kiss on her forehead before straightening up.

"Have you heard from Mikhail and Gregori? They were going to meet us here for the healing ritual." Almost as soon as he finished speaking, the door opened and in stepped Mikhail and Gregori. Kailey looked up at them, their chiseled faces, obsidian black and silver eyes and hid her face into Damian's shoulder again. Mikhail greeted Damian while Gregori looked over at Kailey, seeking the damage that was done to her young body. "We'll have to take her to the healing cave, Damian." Damien nodded and placed his hand on Kailey's forehead. "We are going to heal your legs and you will be able to dance again, my angel." Even though Kailey was unsure of the strangers, the thought of her being able to dance again formed a smile on her face. Damian sucked in his breath as he watched the smile form; it was one that compared to her earlier ones from before the accident.

He scooped her up in his arms and followed Mikhail, Gregori and Francesca to the sacred cave. Kailey looked around as they entered the cave, hundreds of candles flickered into life, the flames glinting off of the walls and the towers of crystals everywhere. She inhaled deeply as the soothing fragrance reached her, calming her fears. They laid her down on a stone table and gathered around to heal her. She could hear the chants in her mind, coming from everyone. She felt the instant Damian connected with her mind, soothing her as Gregori, Mikhail, and Francesca entered her body as healing light. She could feel them repairing the damage to her muscles, bones, and ligaments. She felt when they were finished and withdrew from her body. She looked up at them, beads of sweat on their forehead. She smiled her thanks at the gift of having the use of her legs back. Damian caught her happiness, but reminded her that she would need to rest for a week before she could try to dance. It was enough for him that she was happy.

Returning to Gabriel's house, Damian tucked Kailey into bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I need to talk to our Prince, little one. Francesca and Skylar are here to take care of you while I am gone." He sent a sleep compulsion into her mind and made sure she was breathing evenly before he left. He met with Mikhail outside. "I believe you have something to explain to me?" Damian shook his head and smiled. "Please do not be angry until you have heard my story. It started when Kailey was three years old, her father and she were attacked by a vampire, and her father did not survive. Kailey connected with my mind that night and I knew then that we were destined to be life mates. Ever since then, I have been keeping her company in her mind as a wolf while I do your bidding and hunt down the vile vampires. I would have waited a few more years; however, her mother was killed in the car accident that put her into the hospital. She has no other family and I could not do anything other than care for my life mate." Mikhail looked thoughtfully at Damian, "You know she's too young, what are your plans for her while you give her time to grow up?" Damian ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the prince. "I talked to Gabriel and Francesca, they are willing to bring her into their family, and it will be good for Skylar to have some company closer to her age. I will court Kailey over time and when she matures, I will convert her into a Carpathian and bind her to me. I won't let any harm come to her, and I know Gabriel and Francesca will do the same."

Mikhail looked at Damian, seeing the determination and love on his face. "That is acceptable, I will pass the word along that she is already claimed. We will have to guard more carefully against the vampires, but no harm shall come to any of our women. Hopefully Skylar will come to see how happy Kailey is and share her views on life mates. It seems our Skylar intends to not mate with anyone." Damian shook his head, the women and children were too few in numbers and he was ecstatic that he had found Kailey early in his life. "Thank you Mikhail, I appreciate the help you have given us." Mikhail turned to his house, "I feel my life mate's worry, I will see you all later." Damian headed back inside to check on Kailey.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I don't own the Carpathian Race; they belong to Christine Feehan who has just released a new novel in the series. ; ) I'm just playing with her characters and any mistakes are mine.

Damian walked into the living room and saw Kailey laughing with Francesca and Gabriel. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the sight of the sparkles in her eyes, and the soft curve of her smile as she listened closely to something Skyler was saying. He sighed with relief and walked up behind her, leaning on the back of her chair, crossing his arms on the wood behind her head. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "What has your eyes sparkling like a Christmas tree, my angel?" Kailey turned her head and smiled up at Damian, "Skyler was just telling me a story that involved an attempt at cooking that went wrong. Unfortunately, a young man by the name of Josef tried to speed up the process of mixing mashed potatoes and wound up coating the Prince as well as the kitchen with them."

Damian reached out and traced the smile that still graced her face, "It's good to see you smile." Kailey's smile grew wider and she patted the chair next to her, "Come sit down, Gabriel was just saying he has some interesting news about Santa Clause." Damian brushed his hand through her hair as he stood up and walked to the chair next to her. He moved the chair closer to Kailey's before sitting down. Kailey immediately reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging it into her lap. He looked at Kailey's small smile before turning to face the others. Catching sight of Gabriel's furrowed brow, he lifted his eyebrow in an unspoken question. He gave a small shake of his head, "So, what news on Santa Clause?"

Gabriel grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Our beloved prince has decided to designate the task to his son in law, Gregori." Francesca bit back her laughter and Skyler covered her mouth with her hand. Kailey looked between them, slightly confused. "You don't mean the man with sliver eyes and long, black hair, do you? I've heard him referred to as the 'Dark One.' I can't picture him as Santa, he'll scare the kids!" Skyler nodded, "Yes, he's the one that will play Santa this year. Everyone is talking about how they want to see his reaction when he finds out." Gabriel smiled and leaned forward, "You see, Mikhail is going to make him wear the whole costume and pass out presents. Can you imagine the mighty Gregori not having anything to say about it?"

Kailey looked over at Damien, "I can see how he would take it, after all, I think Damien would object to playing Santa is asked, although I think he'd make a wonderful Santa." She laughed at the wide eyed look of terror that crossed Damian's face. "Kailey, absolutely not! I mustn't take away Gregori's fun, after all." Francesca laughed, "Just wait until he hears that you are so unwilling to help him, he will feel it's your duty as one younger than him."

Damien glanced over as Kailey stifled a yawn. "Are you ready to take another nap? I will carry you upstairs." She looked into his concerned eyes, "Thank you Damien." Turning to the others, "I'm sorry, but I seem to be constantly tired lately, it seems the nap from earlier wasn't long enough." Francesca waved away her apology, "I'll send Damien for you when dinner is ready, no need to fret." Damien stood up and scooped Kailey up in his arms, heading for the bedroom upstairs.

He climbed the stairs and walked into the first bedroom on the left, laying her down on the green bedspread. "Do you want me to stay with you angel?" He reached down and tucked a blanket around her. She smiled and tucked her hand under her head, "No, I'll be fine. I can always call you if I need you, but thank you for the offer." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her brow, "Sweet dreams, little one."

Walking back downstairs, he noticed the absence of Skyler as he sat back down in his chair. "Gabriel, Francesca, thank you again for opening your home for us. I know I tread a fine line with her right now. I don't want her seeing me as another father figure in her life, but at the same time, I want our relationship to be close." He ran a hand through his thick, black hair and sighed. Francesca reached out and patted his hand in sympathy. "You'll be fine Damian. We'll take care of her like she was one of our own. You might even have to beat off Gabriel's protectiveness when she grows older. Already, there is someone out for Skyler's affections." Gabriel growled and crossed his arms, "I don't think anyone is good enough for our Skyler. She's still too young as well." Damian smiled, "I see what you mean, I'll be sure to remember that for future reference."

Francesca clasped her life mates hand and smiled at him, "I'm sure that everything will work out in time. Skyler is growing into a fine young woman, she will follow her heart and not let her past issues rule her life, although she still has some maturing left to do." Turning back to Damien, "Have you had a chance to look at the changes we've made to your house? Shea had some good ideas for the kitchen and Skyler and I updated the windows with protection spells." Damien shook his head with regret, "Not yet, once again, I'm amazed by your truly loving spirit. I'm thankful that Mikhail has transferred my duties closer to home now that I've brought Kailey here. I don't think I would survive long being separated from her, fighting the evil ones on another continent." Fransceca stood up and smiled at him, "It will all work out for the best, just have faith. I have to start on dinner, so I'll leave you two for now." Gabriel watched her walk out of the room and turned to Damien, "While the women are busy, let's take a look at you improved house, shall we?" Damien nodded and after touching his mind to Kailey's to make sure she sleeping easily, he followed Gabriel outside.


End file.
